


Fanart for The Graves Identity

by yinyangswings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyangswings/pseuds/yinyangswings
Summary: So I was given permission to draw some fanart for one of my favorite Gramander storiesThe Graves IdentitybyMishafiedThere will probably be a few more, but I figured I would start posting





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mishafied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishafied/gifts).



> Here's a fanart for Chapter 1 when Percival and Newt meet. I didn't really know what Percival was wearing, so...I just guessed?


	2. Breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image for this little quote:
> 
> _“Breathe,” he said with a smirk against Newt’s lips, and Newt dragged in a shaky breath and laughed nervously._
> 
> _“So s-sorry,” he managed, his voice quiet, shaky. “I…haven’t done this before.”_
> 
> Couldn't resist. :D


	3. I'm Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _He felt a tear trace its way down his cheek, and Newt reached up with one trembling hand to wipe it away- only to leave a streak of blood in its place. This seemed to surprise him- his breath hitched, as if he’d forgotten he was bleeding, forgotten he was dying-_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So I made another fanart for a gramander fic (one of my favorites) [The Graves Identity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114778/chapters/20716699) by [Mishafied](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishafied/pseuds/Mishafied), and sadly not all fanart is going to be a happy scene, so tada!! The emotional scene that had us all wondering ‘hey is Newt going to live’?


	4. The Northern Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Percival honestly could have spent all night watching the glimmer of the Northern Lights dance across Newt’s features, rather than watching the lights themselves. And he might have, were it not for the snow that was beginning to fall, driving them back to the cabin as the temperature rapidly started to drop._
> 
> So I made another fanart for a gramander fic (one of my favorites) [The Graves Identity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114778/chapters/20716699) by [Mishafied](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishafied/pseuds/Mishafied) God I was wanting to do this picture so much but Percival’s face WOULD NOT COOPERATE!! But finally, I got it down right!!!


End file.
